List of Episodes in Production Order
This is a list of episodes in production order. Season 1 # Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine! / The Right Stuff # Out of the Box / Run Down Race Car # Knight Time / A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns # Gulpy, Gulpy Gators! / One Note Wonder # Tea Party Tantrum / Blast Off! # Arcade Escapade / Starry, Starry Night # Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff / All Washed Up # Caught Blue-Handed / To Squeak, or Not to Squeak # A Good Case of the Hiccups / Stuck Up # Bronto Boo-Boos / Brontosaurus Breath # My Huggy Valentine / Dusty Bear # Boo-Hoo to You! / It's Glow Time # Blame it on the Rain / Busted Boomer # Ben/Anna Split / That's Just Claw-ful # The Rip Heard Round the World / Walkie Talkie Time # Rest Your Rotors, Ronda! / Keep on Truckin' # Chilly Gets Chilly / Through the Reading Glasses # The New Girl / Wrap it Up # Break Dancer / Bubble Monkey # Out in the Wild / A Whale of a Time # Dark Knight / Hallie Gets an Earful # Un-Bur-Able / Righty-on-Lefty # Get Set to Get Wet / Loud Louie # Doctoring the Doc / Hot Pursuit # Hallie's Happy Birthday / Shark-Style Toothache # Awesome Possums / The Bunny Blues Season 2 # Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile / Chip Off the Ol' Box # Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm / Lamb in a Jam # Frida Fairy Flies Again / A Tale of Two Dragons # Think Pink / You Foose, You Lose # A Very McStuffins Christmas # Leilani's Luau / Karate Kangaroos # Doc to the Rescue / Don't Knock the Noggin # Disco Dress Up Daisy / The Glider Brothers # Diagnosis Not Even Close-Is / Bronty's Twisted Tail # Kirby and the King / Bubble Monkey, Blow Your Nose! # Professor Pancake / You Crack Me Up # The Doctor Will See You Now / L'il Egghead Feels the Heat # The Big Sleepover / No Sweetah Cheetah # Big Head Hallie / Peaches Pie, Take a Bath! # Training Army Al / Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap # Celestial Celeste / Run Doc Run! # Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess / Serpent Sam Makes a Splash # Crikey! It's Wildlife Will! / Rootin' Tootin' Southwest Sal # Dad's Favorite Toy / Chilly and the Dude # Oooey Gablooey Springs a Leak / There's a King in Your Tummy! # The Big Storm / Spritzy Mitzi # A Fairy Big Knot / Rosie the Rescuer # Mirror, Mirror on My Penguin / Hide and Eek! # The Wicked King and the Mean Queen / Take a Stroll! # Take Your Doc To Work Day / Blazer's Bike # Hazel Has a Sleepover / My Breakfast with Bronty # Doc's Busy Day / Wrong Side of the Law # Shell Shy / Commander No # McStuffins School of Medicine / The Super Amazing Ultra Hoppers # The Flimsy Grumpy Bat / Rockstar Ruby and the Toys # Crash Course / Luna on the Moon-a # Let the Nightingale Sing # A Day Without Cuddles! / Collide-o-Scope # Getting to the Heart of Things / Toy in the Sun # Fully in Focus / Picky Nikki # Fetchin' Findo / Twin Tweaks # Three Goats A' Cuddlin' / Swimmer's Belly Season 3 # A Dragon's Best Friend # Stuffy & Squibbles / Queen of Thrones # A Big Pain in Teddy's Tummy / Slip n' Slide # Hallie Halloween / Don't Fence Me In # Take Your Pet to the Vet / Master and Commander # Top Lamb / Molly Molly Mouthful # Itty Bitty Bess Takes Flight / Boxed In # Doc's Dream Team / Filling Chilly # Huggable Hallie / Pop-Up Paulo # Nurse's Office / A Case of the Glitters # Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington / Winded Winnie # Lambie Gets the Linties / Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo # Snowy Gablooey / Goooooal! # Demitri the Dazzling! / Smitten With a Kitten # The Search for Squibbles / Factory Fabulous # The New Nurse / Chilly's Loose Button # Say It Again, Sadie / Mind Over Matter # St. Patrick's Day Dilemma / A Giant Save # The Scrapiest Dragon / Going for Broke # Space Buddies Forever! / Liv Long and Pawsper # Blast Off to the Unknown! / Bust a Move # Kirby's Derby / Ticklish Truck # The Lady in the Lake / Black Belt Kangaroos # Joni the Pony / Sleepless in Stuffyland # Baby McStuffins / Selfless Snowman # Runaway Love / Tour De McStuffins # Hooty's Duty / A Cure for a King # Bringing Home Baby # Baby Names / Night Night, Lala Season 4 # Welcome to McStuffinsville # First Day of Med School / Stuffy Gets His Scrubs # Night Shift / Check-Up Chilly # Project Nursery Makeover / Stuffy's Ambulance Ride # Made to Be a Nurse / Rescue at the Ranch # CeCe's First Bath / The Most Impatient Patient # Chilly's Snow Globe Shakeup / Hoarse Hallie # A Lesson in Diagnosis / Karaoke Katie's Opening Night # Nikki's Night in the E.R. / Royal Buddies # Bouncy House Boo Boos / The Best Therapy Pet Yet # The Mayor's Speech / The Lake Monster # Chuck Learns to Look! / Birthday Party Emergency # Get-Well Gus Gets Well / Triceratops Trouble # Into the Hundred Acre Wood # Camille Gets Over the Hump / Willow's Wonky Whiskers # Mole Money, Mole Problems / Yip, Yip, Boom! # Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo / The Sleepwalking King # Mermaid in the Midfield / Whole Lotta Hula # Daisy Makes the Call / Visiting Hours # On a Roll! / Home is Where the Fruit is # Count Clarence's Daytime Adventure / Dixie Gets Glued # Lambie and the McStuffins Babies # Stuffy's Wild Pet / On Call Ball # Hannah the Brave / Waddly's Huggy Overload # The Emergency Plan / What a Quack # First Responders to the Rescue Season 5 # # The Pet Rescue Team! # A Pet for Everyone Category:Lists